Girl with sunset in her hair
by queenfucker
Summary: AU gdzie Jace wychowywał się z Clary. Jace miał dwanaście lat gdy Clary wkroczyła w jego życie. Niszcząc i budując je od nowa. Zakochany poświęcił dla niej wiele. Ale Clary powoli staje się kimś innym. Jace odkryje prawdę, która zniszczy go jak kiedyś Clary zrujnowała jego nowe życie. JacexClry ClaryxJonathan


**Little Bird in cage and Freezing Sun.**

**Part I**

Bezlitosny wiatr, wiejący znad rzeki Hudson uderzył w jej plecy ścianą zimna, sprawiając że ciężkie, miedziany loki zawisły w polu jej widzenia. Syknęła odciągając je do tyłu.

- Cholera, Jace.

Chłopak Waylandów spojrzał na nią spod jej stóp, z raną na skroni, krwią spływająca w dół jego policzka i z aroganckim uśmieszkiem wykrzywiającym usta.

Podniósł się z klęczek powoli, stając z nią twarzą w twarz. Sięgnął do nadgarstka, ściągnął czarną gumkę i chwycił jej włosy związując je z tyłu w kucyk.

- Wiesz, nie powinienem Ci jej zwracać, biorąc pod uwagę, że przegrałaś zakład...

Zwęziła oczy, przypominając sobie jak wcześniej tego wieczoru pociągnął ją za włosy, skradł gumkę i oświadczył, że nie odda jej jeśli nie wygra pierwsza zabijając demona. Przyjęła zakład, mimo nieuniknionego gniewu Maryse, który wisiał nad ich głowami za kolejne już spóźnienie się na kolację. Ale jej skronie bolały, w głowie jej dudniło i jedynym ratunkiem na to złe samopoczucie był ciężar serafinskiego ostrza w dłoni.

A Jace jak nikt inny to rozumiał.

- Tym razem Ci się udało. Ale jeszcze zedrę ten uśmieszek z Twojej anielskiej buźki.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił jej dłoń ukrytą pod skórzaną rękawiczką, kierując się w stronę metra.

- Nie składaj obietnic jeśli nie jesteś w stanie ich dotrzymać.

Czekał na jej ripostę, ostrą jak sztylety, które czyściła każdego popołudnia i którymi była wstanie trafić w źrenicę oka z odległości dwustu metrów. Ale ona szła cicho u jego boku, a jej głębokie zielone oczy śledziły obrazy, które podsuwał jej umysł. Była daleko i wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo sprowadzić ją z powrotem. Westchnął. Robert miał wrócić w przeciągu dwóch dni i powietrze między Maryse a Clary gęstniało tak bardzo, że można by je kroić nożem. Napiętą atmosferę można było poczuć już w całym Instytucie, każdy się spinał gdy te dwie znajdowały się w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Uszy Clary poczerwieniały z zimna i wyobraził sobie jak szczypią.

Zatrzymał ją, naciągnął na jej głowę kaptur, zaciskając go mocno. Objął ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie, czerpiąc z dotyku przyjemność, która rozlewała się płynnie po kościach.

Podniosła na niego szmaragdowe oczy.

- Większość dziewczyn marzy, by znaleźć się w moich ramionach...

- Chcesz bym Ci jakąś znalazła? - spytała unosząc brew

Odsunął się. Wywróciła oczami. Męskie ego.

Wszedł do metra. Usiadła obok niego. Zsunęła kaptur, ściągnęła rękawiczki. Sięgnęła dłonią do jego. Zabrał ją.

- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam się na tobie wyżywać. I to nie tak, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w znalezieniu sobie ładnej dziewczyny na jedną noc.

Zaśmiali się obydwoje. Spojrzał na nią, a ona po raz kolejny dostrzegła jego ranę naprawdę zwracając na nią uwagę. Uniosła palce do jego idealnej twarzy.

- Krwawisz. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Sunęła palcem wzdłuż jego kości policzkowej, odnajdując kolejny sposób by naszkicować jego rysy, które zawsze sprawiały jej trudności. Gdy dotarła do ust i miała zamiar się odsunąć, chwycił jej palec w zęby.

Zachichotała.

W kąciku jej oka mignęło nagie, męskie ramię.

Do metra wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, zerkając na nich.

Próbowała wyrwać palec, ale nie chciał puścić. Zacisnął zęby. Syknęła.

W przeciwieństwie do Jace'go krępowało ją okazywanie sobie uczuć publicznie. Pomyślała, że ten Przyziemny może wziąć ich za parę. Przeniosła na niego swoje spojrzenie i zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie był Przyziemny. Chłopak, który zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej i napotkał jej taksujące oczy wyglądał na dwadzieścia parę lat. Miał na sobie tylko luźne, czarne spodnie oraz krótką skórzaną kamizelkę narzuconą na nagą- dobrze umięśnioną- klatkę piersiową. Był boso.

Przechylił głowę na bok, jak ptak, który czegoś nasłuchuje. Oblizała nagle suche wargi.

Siedział rozparty z rozchylonymi nogami.

I z jakiegoś powodu wydało jej się to tak...

Jace, nieświadomy ich towarzystwa zassał delikatnie koniuszek jej palca.

Zadrżała.

...tak podniecające

Trzy rzeczy wydarzył się równocześnie.

Jace zesztywniał, jak przypuszczała zaskoczony reakcją jej ciała.

Nieznajomy natomiast przeniósł spojrzenie z niej na Jace'go i jego tęczówki o kolorze rtęci prawię zniknęły pod rozlewającą się kałużą czerni.

A Clary zarumieniła się, niepewna z powodu z którego chłopaków.

- Nocny Łowco- zwrócił się do Jace'go. Błysnęły kły. Wampir.

Jace wypuścił jej palec z objęć swoich warg. Przeniósł ciężki wzrok na mężczyznę.

- Podziemny. - skłonił głowę, wykrzywił usta.- Zgłaszasz się do mnie z jakimś występkiem, za który chcesz ponieść karę?

Wampir zaśmiał się a gdy to robił odchylił głowę do tyłu. Clary usłyszała w tym śmiechu intensywność, która skojarzył jej się z żarem płynącym z ognia.

Poczuła jak mięśnie ramienia Jace'go, z którym stykała się ze swoim, napinają się i jak jej własne robią to samo w odpowiedzi. Delikatnie rozsunęła płachtę ciemnozielonego płaszcza, odnajdując dłonią ostrze.

Wampir przestał się śmiać. Tak nagle, że nienaturalnie, dziwnie i niepokojąco. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wszystko w nim było niepokojące. Każdy wampir był uosobieniem nocy, tak oczywiście. Nie bez powodu nazywano ich Nocnymi Dziećmi, ale wydawało się że on uosabia wszystkie pokusy nocy, wszystkie jej wyrafinowane pułapki.

Jego stalowe oczy, które nagle skojarzyły jej się ze srebrnymi gwiazdami o ostrych krawędziach, spoczęły na jej palcach zaciśniętych na ostrzu. Potem spojrzał na nią i się uśmiechnął. To był uśmiech rekina.

Laniwie przeniósł spojrzenie na Jace'go.

- Moim jedynym występkiem jest to jak moje ciało reaguje na Twoją śliczną towarzyszkę, ale chciałem zwrócić Ci uwagę, Nocny Łowco, że nieładnie tak krwawić w obecności wampira. Zwłaszcza, gdy Twoja krew jest tak magnetyczna... - do jego rozbawionego głosu wkradł się złowrogi ton, ciemność, która rzuciła cień na jego twarz.

Clary zbladła. No tak, Jace krwawił.

Zacisnęła zęby.

Tak było od zawsze, od momentu w którym znalazła go skulonego na łóżku, w wieku dwunastu lat.

To uczucie, jakby ktoś skrzywdził ją krzywdząc jego. Ta furia, która gotowała jej krew, przyćmiewała zdrowy rozsądek.

Nie wiedziała jak to się stało, ale nagle obydwoje stali przed ciemnowłosym wampirem, z ostrzami dociśniętymi do jego krtani.

Byli tacy zsynchronizowani, byli jednością.

Wampir syknął. Zacisnął powieki, chroniąc się przed anielskim blaskiem.

Nagle nie był już tak atrakcyjny.

Jace uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczym uśmiechem, jak zawsze zadowolony z synchronizacji ich ciał.

I nagle, gdy wampir nie był już tak pociągający, zauważyła jak Jace wygląda pociągająco; ze zeschniętą krwią, złotymi lokami opadającymi na czoło, zadowoleniem wykrzywiającym jego pełne myślała o nim jako o pięknym, idealnym, śmiesznie idealnym, nikt nie powinien byś tak przystojny- zawsze tak myślała, zwłaszcza gdy nie potrafiła oddać go na swoich szkicach, ale po i w trakcie walki biła od niego seksualność, która podnosiła włoski na jej ramionach.

Zagryzła wnętrze policzka. Poczuła w ustach krew, to kazało skupić się jej na otoczeniu.

- Po pierwsze, jeśli ją tkniesz: zabiję Cię. - głos Jace'go choć stylizowany na pełen arogancji i kpiny, ociekał gęstym gniewem.- Po drugie, i tak nie jesteś w jej typie, więc sobie odpuść. Po trzecie- uniósł brew- nie interesują mnie trójkąciki, więc radziłbym przestać fantazjować o mojej krwi.

Wampir zawarczał. Rozszerzyła oczy. Miała już na ustach uwagę o tym czy nie ma morze wilkołaka w rodzinie, ale usunęła ją muśnięciem języka, widząc że zbliżają się do swojej stacji.

- Jace, zaraz wysiadamy.

- I jeszcze jedno, na przyszłość proponuję lepsze obycie w towarzystwie Nocnych Łowców. Nie wszyscy są tak tolerancyjni jak my.- Przechylił głowę w jej stronę - Prawda, kochanie*?

Przerzuciła miecz w lewą dłoń. Pociągnęła go za ramię.

- Tak, jasne. Idziemy.

Jace drasnął jego gardło na pożegnanie, niezbyt głęboko. Krew z rozciętej rany spłynęła wzdłuż bladej klatki piersiowej.

Gdy już wychodzili, usłyszeli jego głos, głos przepełniony obietnicą.

- Gdy moja Pani powstanie, będziecie kajać się pode mną, błagając o miłosierdzie, Dzieci Valentina.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie, ale metro już ruszyło.

* * *

><p>Jace trzymał ją za rękę, gdy biegli przez deszcz, który rzucał pociski w ich ramiona, zasłaniał pole widzenia. Przemokli już do suchej nitki. Biegli rozpychając się wśród przechodniów, torując sobie miejsce między Podziemnymi i Przyziemnymi. Jej śmiech odbijał się w jego uszach, wyznaczał nowy, szybszy rytm serca, uderzał krwią do głowy.<p>

Poślizgnęła się, ale on ją chwycił, ratując przed upadkiem. Przycisnął ją do piersi i nachylił się, chcąc oprzeć swoje czoło o jej. Ale ona się odchyliła, rozwarła usta sięgając nimi po zimne krople.

Uniosła ramiona ku niebu, zaśmiała i odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej, tak że gdyby nie jego podtrzymujące ramiona, upadła by na ziemię. Trzymał ją tak, ratując przed upadkiem, patrząc jak próbuje dosięgnąć nieba i starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że ich kości biodrowe stopiły się w tym uścisku prawie w jedno.

Czuł gorąco i zimno jednocześnie.

Zacisnęła dłonie na jego napiętych ramionach, i spojrzała na niego z rozbawionymi iskrami tańczącymi w jej tęczówkach. W tym świetle, były tak ciemnozielone, że aż czarne.

Była tak niewiarygodnie miękka i krucha wszędzie tam gdzie on był twardy, stalowy. Przełknął.

- Zatańczmy, Jace.

Zaśmiał się śmiechem zniekształconym przez chrypkę.

Musiał stąd uciec. Od niej.

Musi zamknąć się w swoim pokoju, schować się pod prysznicem.

Przycisnęła się teraz do niego, rezygnując z lotu do gwiazd, których nie mogli dostrzec na nowojorskim niebie. Chwyciła jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Zgięła palce w szpony i delikatnie podrapała jego policzki, jak zawsze miała w zwyczaju.

- Znowu mam być księciem przez którego popełnisz samobójstwo?

Zachichotała a jego coś ścisnęło w żołądku.

A potem chwyciła czubek jego nosa w zęby.

Chyba poczuł delikatne muśnięcie jej języka.

Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze do ust, które stały się tak suche, tak suche i spragnione, mimo wody, która biczowała ich z wszystkich stron.

Zacisnął zęby i stalowy uścisk wokół jej talii.

- Nie jeśli będę Czarnym Łabędziem, który Cię uwiedzie.

Musnęła nosem jego. Wyrwał się, ciągnąc ją za sobą.

- Ja nie potrafię tańczyć baletu, wiesz przecież. - ruszył szybciej- Musimy iść. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni.

- To nie musiał być balet, wiesz. To mógł być walc.

- Na środku chodnika? Nie bądź śmieszna.

Westchnął z ulgi widząc zbliżające się wieże Instytutu.

Wyszarpnęła dłoń z jego i pobiegła przed siebie, kierując się w stronę ogrodzenia ich domu.

- Nie ważne. - mruknęła

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, patrząc jak naburmuszona, mała postać wbiega po schodach, gubiąc po drodze but. Zaklęła i schyliła się po niego, piszcząc jak wdepnęła stopą w kałuże. Gdy przechyliła balerinkę wyleciał z niej strumień wody. Nie rozumiał czemu ubrała na polowanie baleriny.

Krzyknęła sfrustrowana a on poczuł jak w jego klatce piersiowej wzbiera śmiech.

Spojrzała na niego jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, jakby mogła usłyszeć przez ten sztorm jego śmiech.

Pokazała mu język.

I zniknęła za drzwiami.

* * *

><p>Zawsze była jak ptak, nieuchwytna, zmienna; rzucana przez wiatry, jeśli czuła że ktoś ją ogranicza zostawiała go za sobą w tyle, ale jakimś cudem on zawsze leciał obok niej. I nigdy nie był w stanie powiedzieć kto prowadzi ten lot a kto podąża. A potem zastanawiał się czy któreś z nich w ogóle ma pojęcie gdzie leci. Po prostu to robili, kierując się intuicją a ta intuicja musiała być ich wspólną.<p> 


End file.
